Ridewatches
The https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ridewatch.jpg are pocketwatch-like devices that contain the power of past Kamen Riders, used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36382 Overview to be announced Functionality A Ridewatch's dial is turned 90 degrees clockwise, causing its arrow to face the direction it is inserted into the Ziku-Driver. Its button is pressed to activate it, and it is inserted into its proper slot on the Ziku-Driver before the Driver is rotated 360 degrees to transform. Zi-O and Geiz's personal Ridewatches are inserted into the right-hand slot to access their base forms, and Ridewatches based on past Kamen Riders are inserted to the left-hand slot to access Armor forms based on those Kamen Riders. Design to be added List of Ridewatches |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O accesses his default form. Dated 2018 AD. Zi-O Ride Watch.jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Geiz= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Geiz accesses his default form. Dated 2068 AD. Gates Ride Watch.jpg|Geiz Ridewatch Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Legend Rider= These Ridewatches are based off of Zi-O and Geiz's Kamen Rider predecessors. |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Build Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2017 AD. Build Ride Watch.jpg|Build Ridewatch Build Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Build Ridewatch (Inactive) - Sparkling= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to an Armor based on RabbitTank Sparkling. Build Sparkling Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-Aid Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2016 AD. Ex-Aid Ridewatch.jpg|Ex-Aid Ridewatch Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive) - Ghost= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ghost Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2015 AD. Ghost Ride Watch.jpg|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) - Drive= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the Drive Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2014 AD. Drive Ridewatch.jpg|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Drive Ridewatch (Inactive) - Gaim= * : Based on Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms, this Ridewatch provides access to the Gaim Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2013 AD. Gaim Ridewatch.jpg|Gaim Ridewatch - Wizard= * : Based on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the Wizard Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2012 AD. Wizard Ridewatch.jpg|Wizard Ridewatch - Fourze= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the Fourze Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2011 AD. Fourze Ridewatch.jpg|Fourze Ridewatch Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive) - OOO= * : Based on Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo, this Ridewatch provides access to the OOO Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2010 AD. OOO Ridewatch.jpg|OOO Ridewatch - Double= * : Based on Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker, this Ridewatch provides access to the Double Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2009 AD. Double Ridewatch.jpg|Double Ridewatch - Decade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Decade Armor used by Zi-O. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, augmenting Decade Armor with the power of past upgrade forms. Dated 2009 AD. Decade Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch - Kiva= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kiva, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kiva Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2008 AD. Kiva Ridewatch.jpg|Kiva Ridewatch - Den-O= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Den-O Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2007 AD. Den-O Ridewatch.jpg|Den-O Ridewatch Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Kabuto= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kabuto Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2006 AD. Kabuto Ridewatch.jpg|Kabuto Ridewatch - Hibiki= * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Hibiki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2005 AD. Hibiki Ridewatch.jpg|Hibiki Ridewatch - Blade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Blade Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2004 AD. Blade Ridewatch.jpg|Blade Ridewatch - Faiz= * : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the Faiz Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2003 AD. Faiz Ridewatch.jpg|Faiz Ridewatch - Ryuki= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ryuki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2002 AD. Ryuki Ridewatch.jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Agito= * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Agito Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2001 AD. Agito Ridewatch.jpg|Agito Ridewatch - Kuuga= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kuuga Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2000 AD. Kuuga Ridewatch.jpg|Kuuga Ridewatch }} - Other Riders= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Cross-Z Armor.http://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/444/ This Ridewatch debuted in the final episode of Kamen Rider Build. Cross-Z Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch - Grease= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= * : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Grease Armor.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000127250/ Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Grease Ridewatch (Inactive) - Rogue= * : Based on Kamen Rider Rogue, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Rogue Armor. Rogue Ridewatch.png|Rogue Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= : Based on Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Brave Armor. Brave Ridewatch.png|Brave Ridewatch - Genm= * : Based on Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Genm Armor used by Geiz. Genmu Ridewatch.png|Genm Ridewatch }} - Ghost= : Based on Kamen Rider Specter, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Specter Armor.https://twitter.com/gtrvariedades/status/1026178589287505921?s=20 Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch }} - Drive= : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Mach Armor. Mach Ridewatch.png|Mach Ridewatch - Chaser= * : Based on Kamen Rider Chaser, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Chaser Armor. Chaser Ridewatch.png|Chaser Ridewatch }} - Fourze= : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Meteor Armor.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36621 Meteor Ridewatch.png|Meteor Ridewatch }} - Den-O= : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zeronos Armor. Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch }} }} }} - Miscellaneous= These are Ridewatches that do not fit any of the preceding categories. * : Allows Zi-O and Geiz to summon the Ride Striker. *Unknown Ridewatch Bike Ridewatch.jpg|Bike Ridewatch Blank_Ridewatch.jpg| }} Unused Ridewatches The DX Transformation Belt Ziku-Driver toy can be hacked via pin combinations to reveal the names of possible Ridewatches with no confirmation on their appearance in the show https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5864881754, listed as follows: )https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXJujW2an-s *"Zi-O"'' (Dated with 4 clock symbols) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated ****) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2058) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2038) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2020) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2019) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1989) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1971)(Dated ) *"Geiz"'' (Dated XXXX)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DO1JpSZ7zM - Legend Riders= *''"Evol"'' (Dated 2017)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXsb9Hko0-U *''"Genius"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Neo"'' (Dated 2017) *''"Cronus"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/ptomod/status/1035751601158291456?s=21 *''"Poppy"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Para-DX"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035799356413075456 *''"Muteki"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Omega"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Alpha"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Mugen"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Tridoron"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ctyKLDkLXk *''"Kiwami"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Infinity"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Cosmic"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Putotyra"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV9Yxn_y3v8 *''"Xtreme"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Diend"'' (Dated "2009") *''"Complete"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqewgQtLGco *''"Liner"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Hyper"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Armed"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035801114539511813 *''"King"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Blaster"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Survive"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Shining"(Dated ''"FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035781567283490817 *''"Ultimate"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"J"'' (Dated 1994) *''"ZO"'' (Dated 1993) *''"Shin"'' (Dated 1992)https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035754091861835776 *''"Black RX"'' (Dated 1988) *''"Black"'' (Dated 1987) *''"ZX"'' (Dated 1984)https://twitter.com/sekamomono1/status/1035810274861694976 *''"Super-1"'' (Dated 1980) *''"Skyrider"'' (Dated 1979)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xES6zkzvKNs *''"Stronger"'' (Dated 1975)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MksYLryp-xU *''"Amazon"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2TZz5qtprY *''"X"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KwwTNmbuxM *''"Riderman"'' (Dated 1973) *''"V3"'' (Dated 1973)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHaU-TU-DYs *''"Rider2"'' (Dated 1971)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035863468753055744 *''"Rider1"'' (Dated 1971) - Other= *''"Tsukuyomi"'' (Dated 2068) *''"Next"'' (Dated 0000) *''"New"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Future"'' (Dated 0000)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EczNwZ5-4gk *''"Rider'' (Dated 2019) *''"Rider"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Rider'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Heisei"'' (Dated "--HR--") *''"Showa"'' (Dated "--SR--") *''"Super Sentai"'' (Dated "--SS--") *''"Shocker"'' (Dated 1971) https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035769758447153152 *''"Game"'' (Dated "GAME")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhPycPKFD14 *''"Attack"'' *''"Max"'' *''"Rider Gadget"'' *''"Singular"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Nothing"'' (Dated 0000) *''"X mas"'' (Dated 1225)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33LjfXB_iSU *''"Special"'' (Dated "--SP--") *''"Millennium "'' (Dated 2000) *''"All Riders"'' (Dated ) }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal The Ridewatches are voiced by , who previously voiced Paradox Roidmude in ''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. He also voiced other equipment in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Notes *The devices share a mix of motifs from past series: **Gives the user their personal Rider Form or a Form similar to a past Rider, akin to the Legend Forms of the past series **Bears the image of the Rider's "face" on the surface, sharing this trait with most of the "Legend Rider Devices". ***Ironically, the Ridewatches are part of the main series, and produces armor designed similar to the main Forms, instead of said Forms generally found in specials and movies, or being a replication of the actual Rider but with the transformation belt remaining the same. **Activated on a specific section of the Driver depending on their usage, similar to the Gashats in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **Contributes to the Finishers, in either the Driver or a weapon. **Gives access to facsimiles, where applicable, of Rider weapons in each form. ***A key difference is said weapons differ from the originals, one example being the Drill Crusher used with the Build Armor is designed and utilized similarly to the Rumble Smasher. **Forms can be augmented with a specific combination of devices. **Specialized versions fold out to form devices, weapons, or Rider Machines. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 References Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)